


Reminiscent answer

by Helen_Towersky



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_Towersky/pseuds/Helen_Towersky
Summary: S17Wash魂穿衍生





	Reminiscent answer

**Author's Note:**

> 存档，我要是会英语就好了【悲】
> 
> S17魂穿衍生  
我是复读机  
例行瞎写，和之前的文有撞梗对不起  
没人想看但我还要bb的题目来源：RIGHT STUFF的透幻都市+Trance7里Yooh的Answer  
这次按着官方感情线的发展来写了www  
呃，有比蚊子腿还蚊子腿的一点点Church×Tucker，虽然说是友情也对  
bgm：Agiel-by.sakuzyo

Carolina。

回溯之间，他的记忆被循环播放，一帧一帧。老旧的放映机中，胶片滚动着，流畅得像是流水线的作业，说不上是冰冷，但是也没有感性上的犹豫。  
现在，他正以旁观者的身份去观看自己的人生。

Carolina。

记忆的影像在他的眼中变成了滞留的定格动画，连续的每一帧被他一点一点地、一张一张地扣留在自己视网膜神经的电流之中，传递至旧有的神经元，在下一次神经冲动的瞬间与自己大脑中的记忆覆合。  
当他回忆起过去时，一切都历历在目，就正如现在自己在这时间的长廊上回顾着自己的记忆。自己经历的过往，他记得一清二楚，这是他为数不多的优点。

Carolina，Carolina。

他看着自己记忆中的她。水绿色的装甲占据了画面的一侧，透过她细长的目镜他捕捉不到她的眼神，单面镜反射着暖色调的寒光。  
他听见她在喊他，念着他的代号“Washington”，这个被Director所赋予自己的第二人生之名。他觉得她的声音和自己记忆中的不太一样，这从装甲内过滤出的声线冷漠得像是人工合成的机械音，像现在毫不留情在播放的记忆。她的声音不是这样的，她不是机器，她的声音就只是普普通通的女性的声音，再怎么冷漠也会有带着哭腔的那一刻，她不是冷漠的杀人机器，她不是怀有野心待人刻薄的队长，她只是Carolina，她也会笑，她也会哭，她也会寻求别人的依靠。

Carolina，Carolina，Carolina，Carolina。

这一幕里她没有穿着那套水绿色的装甲，她架设的重重防御在她摘下头盔的那一瞬间就已被卸下。她的双臂环上他的后背，缩短两人之间的距离，一言不发，只是这样轻搂着他。他明白她这个动作的意义，正如他了解她的一切，正如现在他是她唯一的依靠。他低头吻着她的耳侧，安抚着她，他说，他永远不会离开她。

Carolina，Carolina，Carolina，Carolina。  
Carolina，Carolina，Carolina，Carolina。  
Carolina，Carolina，Carolina，Carolina。

爆发。  
一切加速运转，自己身处的时空隧道开始变得不稳定，重力开始在他的身上施压，下坠、下坠。放映机的齿轮咬合出现了错位，片盘飞快地卷着胶片，刺耳的金属音和胶片的滚动声充斥在他的幻象里。  
他闭上眼睛，强行终止了时间的跳跃。

Carolina。

即使闭上了眼，他也还能看到面前的她。  
如今他方才发觉，自己的一生的记忆之中，满目地，只有Carolina的身影。

Washington的眼前是夜幕阴影之下的天花板。  
他并没有像以往从噩梦中惊醒那样惊慌，但也说不上是安稳，他的心跳有些加剧，似是秒针转动发出的滴答响声。  
时间跳跃还是挺费神的，Washington足足花了一分钟定神来确认现在自己的所在地——现在的他们离开Chorus已经有几个月了，一切尘埃落定。他抬起手臂，看着自己的手背上的伤痕，从背后传导来的不再是装甲坚硬的触感，是床垫厚实柔软的感觉，有多久没有这样好好地睡一觉了呢。  
深夜，天边卫星反射的光芒洒在这个小小的星球上，一片清辉顺着窗边落下。从隔壁传来Tucker含糊不清的梦话，他在梦中对着Church一通乱骂，骂着骂着又降低了音调，声音从愤怒变成了悲痛。Washington侧身转向另一边的墙壁，另一边是Carolina的房间，他把头靠在墙边，没有听到什么动静。  
他轻呼一口气，手掌贴在墙壁上，慢慢握成拳。他在调整呼吸，压制着不定的心跳，一遍又一遍地告诉自己现在暂时不会发生什么。至少现在，他可以在时间长河骤停的这一刻缓一缓他的思绪。Washington反复去听墙的另一侧有没有传来什么声响，原本就没有完全放松下来的神经再次被绷紧，让他变得更加难以入眠。  
辗转反侧许久，起身，离开房间，他悄声来到Carolina的房前，推开半掩的门。  
今晚她没有遭受噩梦的折磨，她均匀平缓的呼吸声让Washington心中一直悬着的石头落了地。她没事，她没事，什么也没有发生，什么都不会发生，一切安好。他告诉自己。  
Washington走到Carolina的床边，附下身帮她掖了掖被角。她睡得很安稳，现在，没有时刻需要架起的防御，没有噩梦中徘徊的影子，她需要做的，就是好好的休息一下。  
看着Carolina的睡脸， 他的心率也开始逐渐放缓。那一瞬间，他只想留在这个时空，留在这里，忘记那些不明不白的悖论，装作无事发生，逃跑。  
他不想离开她。  
他只想陪在她的身边，抱紧她，给她一个温暖的拥抱。  
那只是一瞬间意志的动摇，一瞬间想要逃避的怯弱，那只是一瞬间。在那一瞬间他再次在回溯中看见了Carolina的背影，他看见时间线上每一个时间点的Carolina，她被封印在时间之下。  
回神，他的眼瞳再次聚焦于面前熟睡的Carolina，她是如此地近在咫尺，她又是如此地遥不可及。两人之间有一堵无形的高墙，他触碰不到她，伸出手，他只能感受到掌心传来的冰冷。他只能眼睁睁地看着她陷入沉睡，眼睁睁地看着她无法苏醒。  
Washington知道自己该做什么，他不能被蛊惑选择逃入幻境。他不能止步于此。  
短暂的休息时间结束了，他在心里调侃道。准备离开时他听见Carolina在喊他的名字，先是一次两次轻声的“Wash”，最后是“David”，是这个只有她知道、她所独占的名字，她的尾音模糊成浅浅的呜咽，似是低声抽泣。她在梦中看见的，是那些被隐藏的记忆，是自己中枪的那一幕吗。  
Washington回到Carolina的床前，低头，他轻轻吻上她的唇。  
这近乎是下意识作出的动作，一直以来，他都是这样一次次安抚从梦魇中逃离的她。为了不吵醒Carolina，他的动作很轻，轻得仿佛他没有真正地吻上去。  
直到她放缓呼吸，平静下来，他才得以安心离开。  
他回头看了看Carolina，让她印刻在他大脑中成为此刻最后的影像，然后，闭上了眼。  
在思绪的中断和意识的跳跃之间，他踏月而去。

End.


End file.
